


The Castle

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, M/M, Parseltongue, Severitus
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts Şatosu’na hoşgeldiniz..</p><p> Burada merdivenler ve sınıflar yer değiştirebilir, kapılar onlardan nazikçe rica etmediğiniz veya doğru yerlerini gıdıklamadığınız sürece açılmayabilir, portreler birbirini ziyaret edebilir, zırhlar yürüyebilir, koridorlar değişebilir, gizli geçitler sizi yutabilir ve herşeyden kötüsü, Peeves sizi basabilir.</p><p>Yolunuzu akıllıca seçmenizi tavsiye ederiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Başla!

**Author's Note:**

> Bölüm sırasına göre değil, lütfen seçimlerinize göre okuyunuz :)

_Hogwarts Şatosu’na hoşgeldiniz.._

_Burada merdivenler ve sınıflar yer değiştirebilir, kapılar onlardan nazikçe rica etmediğiniz veya doğru yerlerini gıdıklamadığınız sürece açılmayabilir, portreler birbirini ziyaret edebilir, zırhlar yürüyebilir, koridorlar değişebilir, gizli geçitler sizi yutabilir ve herşeyden kötüsü, Peeves sizi basabilir._

_Yolunuzu akıllıca seçmenizi tavsiye ederiz._

 

* * *

 

 

Şatonun dev saati, ağır gonglamalarla, on iki kez vurarak 7.sınıfların yatma vaktini haber veriyor. Siz ise az önce fark ettiğiniz gibi, tek başınıza, sessiz ve ıssız üçüncü kat koridorunda hızlı adımlarla ilerliyorsunuz. Gözünüz ne alelacele yakanıza iğnelenmiş olan Erkekler Başkanı rozetinizi görüyor, ne de biçimsizce burnunuzun ucuna oturtulmuş yuvarlak gözlüğünüzü. Daha şimdi Dumbledore’un yanından çıkmışsınız ve kafanız da oldukça dalgın.

 

Tam o sırada sizin saptığınız koridorun ucundaki ağır dolap, tekinsiz bir titremeyle sarsılıyor. Olduğunuz yerde donup, bir elinizdeki çantayı ve asanızı kavrıyorsunuz. Duyduğunuz sesler sizi huzursuz etti.

 

Ne yapacaksınız?

 

  * [Doğruca Dumbledore’un ofisine dönüp yardım isteyeceksiniz, hisleriniz sizi ne zaman yanılttı?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212048)
  * [Asanızı çekip, dolabı kendiniz araştıracaksınız, sizin halledemeyeceğiniz bir şey olamaz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212141)
  * [Dolabı görmezlikten gelip, Gryffindor Kulesi’ne gideceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212318)



 


	2. 02

Önsezilerinizi dinlediniz, ve içinizdeki ses adeta tehlikede olduğunuzu fısıldadı. Hızla geri dönüp, sizi her koşulda sorgusuz dinleyecek olan Dumbledore’u ofisinde yakalamak için ikişer üçer merdivenleri inmeye başladınız, fakat o da ne?

 

Sizin indiğiniz merdivenlerin öteki ucundan arkasından dalgalanan siyah pelerini ve yüzündeki ekşi ifadesiyle Severus Snape gözüktü.

 

  * [Derhal geri döneceksiniz, Snape’in sizden puan indirmek için bahaneye ihtiyacı yok.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212411)
  * [Snape’in Yoldaşlık’ta olduğunu biliyorsunuz, ve Dumbledore’a ulaşabilmek için ona güvenmekten başka çareniz yok.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212063)



 


	3. 03

İstemeyerek de olsa, olduğunuz yerde kalarak, biraz sonra sizi görecek olan İksir hocanıza seslendiniz. “Profesör!”

 

Bir çift siyah göz, kısılarak derhal üzerinize çevrildi. “Potter! Gryffindor’dan on puan. Geceyarısı, Erkekler Başkanı için bile dışarıda olmak için geç bir saat! Ne yapıyorsun?”

 

Derin bir iç geçirerek, durumun aciliyetini hızla anlatıyorsunuz. “Üçüncü kat koridorundaki bir dolaptan sesler geliyor. Kontrol edilmesi gerek.”

 

Snape tek kaşını kaldırarak çatık bir ifadeyle, alaylı alaylı sizi süzüyor. “Ve sen hala buradasın? Kahramanlık yapmak için fazla mı yorgunuz, Potter?”

 

“Emin olmadan açmak istemedim Profesör.” diyerek mümkün olduğunca nazik bir tonla cevaplıyorsunuz, fakat içiniz öfkeyle kaynıyor. Belki de doğruca merdivenlerden geriye dönmeliydiniz.

 

Tam o sırada Snape daha ciddi bir ses tonuyla sizi sorguluyor. “Dolaba Sır Sezici Büyüsü uyguladın mı?”

 

Oh, hayır. Karar vermek için o kadar acele ettiniz ki, en basit güvenlik büyüsünü unuttunuz. Giderek sabırsızlanan Snape sizden yanıt bekliyor.

 

  * [Yalan söyleyeceksiniz, sizinle gelmemesini riske atamazsınız.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212078)
  * [Doğruyu söyleyeceksiniz, şu anda plan kurmanın sırası değil.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212090)



 


	4. 04

“Evet, uyguladım, bütün büyü siyah çıktı.”

 

Gözlerinizi kırpmadan dosdoğru o derin, siyah gözlere bakıyorsunuz. Fakat yalan söylerken bir şeyi hesaba katmadınız, siz rezil bir yalancısınız, karşınızdaki ise sizin zihninize alışkın, usta bir Zihinbendar. Snape bir bakışta yalan söylediğinizi anlıyor ve öfkeleniyor.

 

“Yalan söylüyorsun, Potter, büyüyü yapmadın. Merlin biliyor ki, dolap da sadece ilgi manyağı zihninin bir uydurması. Doğruca yatakhanene dönüyorsun, sebepsizce dışarıda dolaşmaktan ve sana nedenini soran bir profesöre yalan söylemekten Gryffindor’dan yüz puan.”

 

Kös kös kuleye geri dönüyorsunuz. Hem evinize puan kaybettirdiniz, hem de bu Erkekler Başkanı olduğunuz için size eksi puan oldu. Dolabın içinden Voldemort çıksa artık umrunuzda değil.

 

  * [Gryffindor Kulesi’ne geri dönüyorsunuz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212378)




	5. 05

“Hayır uygulamadım, unuttum Profesör.”

 

Snape gözlerini devirerek dişlerinin arasından tısladı. “Bu aptallıkla Müdür nasıl seni Erkekler Başkanı yaptı, anlamıyorum Potter. En basit görevini unuttuğun için Gryffindor’dan 20 puan. Şimdi önüme düş ve bana dolabı göster.”

 

Snape haberleri oldukça sıradan karşılamış gözüküyor. Fakat siz tam o sırada onun cebinden sarkan Ölüm Yiyen maskesini fark ettiniz. Snape her nereden geliyorduysa, Voldemort pek de uzakta değildi.

 

Dolabı gösterecek misiniz?

 

  * [Evet, göstereceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212162)
  * [Hayır, Dumbledore’a gitmek için ısrar edeceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212111)



 


	6. 06

Dişlerinizi sıkıyorsunuz, dolabı elbette ki Snape’e göstermek istemiyorsunuz, fakat bunu ne tarafta olduğu belirsiz karanlık büyücünün suratına söylemek niyetinde de değilsiniz. “Ondan önce Dumbledore’la konuşmam gerek Profesör..” diyerek Snape’i savuşturmaya çalışıyorsunuz.

 

Karşınızdaki siyah gözler kısılıyor. “Oyunla kaybedecek zamanım yok, Potter, ya şimdi bana sözüm ona tehlikeli Hogwarts mülkünü göstereceksin, ya da saygısızlığından dolayı Gryffindor’dan yüz elli puan düşeceğim.”

 

Siz ağzınızı açamadan, farkında olmadan önüne geldiğiniz çirkin heykel büstü açılıyor. Dönerek inen merdivenli kapısından çıkan, mor kadife üzerine ay desenli cüppesiyle güleç yüzlü, kır saçlı ve sakallı, bu yaşlı ve bilge büyücü, Albus Dumbledore.

 

“Neler oluyor Severus?” diye yumuşak bir sesle size ve Snape’e bakarak soruyor o açık mavi gözler.

 

Kimsenin bir şey söylemesine fırsat vermeden atlıyorsunuz, “Profesör, üçüncü kat koridorundaki bir dolaptan şüpheli sesler geliyor ve titriyor. Arkasında Hogwarts’ın dışına açılan bir gizli geçit olabilir, efendim. Kontrol etmeliyiz.”

 

Dumbledore hiçbir şey sorgulamadan, “Önüme düş, Harry.” diyerek sizi takip ediyor, arkanızda öfkeli bir Snape sürükleyerek merdivenleri çıkmaya başlıyorsunuz.

 

Müdür, Snape’in şimdi çabucak iç cebine yerleştirdiği maske hakkında hiçbir şey söylemedi. Belki de anlamsız ısrarınızda yanıldınız.

 

  * [Profesör Snape’ten özür dileyeceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212126)
  * [Asanızı çıkaracaksınız, burada kesinlikle şüpheli bir şeyler dönüyor!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212444)




	7. 07

Üçüncü kat merdivenlerine ulaştınız. Derin bir nefesle tüm Gryffindor cesaretinizi toplayarak solgun yüzlü, karanlık bakışlı profesörünüze dönüyorsunuz. “Özür dilerim Profesör, size karşı çıkmak istememiştim.”

 

Snape size bir an şaşkın bir bakış atıyor, yüzünde garip bir ifade okuyorsunuz, fakat sonra İksir hocanızın yüzü son derece öfkeli ve gergin haline dönüyor, ayrıca asası da elinde. Dişlerini gıcırdatarak, “Önüne bak, Potter,” dan başka size bir şey söylemiyor.

 

Dumbledore’la en son favori şekerlemesi hakkında neşeli bir muhabbet yaparak ilerliyorsunuz. Yaşlı müdürle aranız her zamanki gibi çok iyi, özellikle sizin Yoldaşlık’a kabulünüzü onayladığından beri, artık daha dengeli bir güven ilişkisi kurmuş durumdasınız.

 

Koridorun sonuna yaklaşıyorsunuz. Dumbledore’un hala titreyen dolaba doğru adım attığını görünce, siz geri çekiliyorsunuz, Snape ve o, bunu halledebilirler.

 

Fakat hesaba katmadığınız korkunç bir şey oluyor. Dumbledore size sırtını dönüp, dolaba eğilir eğilmez, Snape haykırıyor ve yeşil bir ışık çakıyor.

 

Dehşetle olduğunuz yerde donakaldığınız için, Ölüm Yiyen Severus Snape hızla sizi de silahsızlandırıp, Vücut-Kilitleme Büyüsü yapıyor. Yerdeki cansız Albus Dumbledore uykudaymışcasına yatarken, sizin irileşmiş gözlerinizden şok ve boğazınıza düğümlenen çığlık yansımakta. Snape’in dolaptan içeri saldığı Ölüm Yiyen ordusu tek tek Hogwarts’ı ele geçirmeye başlarken, çığlıklar ve lanetler şatonun dört bir yanından yükseliyor, sevdikleriniz ve arkadaşlarınız tek tek katledilirken siz çaresizce çırpınmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyorsunuz.

 

Hala öldürülmediniz. Buna göre, sizi bekleyen kader, sonsuza dek Voldemort’un esiri olarak hayatınızı sürdürmek..

 

-SON-

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)


	8. 08

Siz koskoca Erkekler Başkanı’sınız, ayrıca Hogwarts’ı korumak sizin göreviniz! Asanızı çekip dikkatli adımlarla titreyip sarsılan dolaba yaklaşıyorsunuz.. Yaklaştıkça dolabın içinden gelen sesleri daha kolay ayırt edebiliyorsunuz, sanki içerden bir erkek ve bir kız sesi geliyor..

 

Duraksıyorsunuz, fakat saat çoktan yatma vaktini geçti, içerdekiler kim olursa olsun onları yatakhanelerine göndermelisiniz. Dolabı açıyorsunuz.

 

[O da ne!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212168)

 


	9. 09

Her ne kadar Occlumency’de ustalaşmış olsanız da, siz bile yara izinizin sızladığını yarım saat önce Dumbledore’la tartışmıştınız. Snape’in Ölüm Yiyen maskesi bu yüzden size pek de çarpıcı gelmedi. Öne düşerek, İksir Profesörünüzle beraber üçüncü kat koridoruna ulaşıyorsunuz.

 

Dolaptan hala tekinsiz sarsılmalar ve titremeler geliyor. Snape’in arkanızdan gelmesini beklerken, kaşlarınızı çatarak asanızı çıkarıyor, unuttuğunuz Sır Sezici Büyüsü’nü uyguluyorsunuz. Dolaptan siyah bir bulut yükseliyor. İçerde kesinlikle karanlık bir şeyler dönüyor.

 

Tek ve kesin bir “Alohomora!” büyüsüyle [dolabın kilidi açılıyor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212168).

 


	10. 10

Argh! Bu manzarayı ne yazık ki ömür boyu gözlerinizden silemeyeceksiniz. Siz yüksek sesle boğazınızdan çıkardığınız sesle rahatsızlığınızı belirtirken, arkadaşınız Hermione Granger ve Draco Malfoy kendilerine çeki düzen veriyorlar. Yüzünüz kızardı, fakat dolabın derinliklerinde kaybolmuş Hermione kadar utanmadınız.

 

Draco, “En azından kapıyı vurabilirdin, Potter.” diyerek size korkunç bir bakış atıyor, telaşlı ve sinirli bir şekilde düğmeleri açık gömleğini toplamaya çalışarak.

 

Tam o sırada merdivenlerden çıkmakta olan Severus Snape, müthiş bir kızgınlıkla yanınıza gelerek, öfkeli bir yılan gibi tıslıyor. “Draco Malfoy! Hem de geceyarısı koridorlarda! Cumartesi saat yedide cezaya kalacaksın. Şimdi derhal yatağına!”

 

Homurdanarak hala Slytherin’den puan indirilmediğini fark etmeden edemiyorsunuz. Snape, Malfoy’u azarlamakla meşgulken, siz çaktırmadan dolabın içine her zaman yanınızda taşıdığınız Görünmezlik Pelerin’ini atıyorsunuz. Hermione pelerini derhal yakalayarak, usulca dolaptan çıkıyor.

 

Şimdi ne yapacaksınız?

 

  * [Snape’in gitmesini bekleyeceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212465)
  * [Hermione’yle beraber Gryffindor’a döneceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212192)



  


	11. 11

Hermione’yle birlikte, Snape’e çaktırmadan ortalıktan kayboluyorsunuz. Hala yüksek sesle kükreyen Slytherin Bina Başkanı’yla aranıza iki koridor koyduktan sonra ancak rahatlıyorsunuz, Hermione derin bir nefes alarak Pelerin’i üzerinden çıkarıyor.

 

“Nerdeyse beni de yakalayacaktı!” diye fısıldıyor arkadaşınız, “çok sağol Harry!”

 

Gülmemeye çalışıyorsunuz ama durum çok acıklı. “Hermione Granger, Malfoy’la _ne yapıyordun öyle?_ ”

 

Kumral dalgalı genç kız hafifçe kızarıyor. “Sandığın gibi değil! Orada gerçekten gizli bir geçit vardı Harry, Draco bana onu göstermek istedi..”

 

Sırıtıyorsunuz. “Ve sonra da dolabın içini keşfedelim dediniz..”

 

Hermione dudaklarını ısırıyor, ikiniz de gülmemek için birbirinize tutunarak iki büklüm oluyorsunuz. Hermione en yakın arkadaşınız, fakat siz pek gördüklerinizin etkisinden çıkamadınız. Genç kızın gözlerinin içi gülüyor, ve yarı iliklenmiş gömleğinden boynundan itibaren çıplak tenini görebiliyorsunuz..

 

Hım, demek dolabın içinde gerçekten Hogwarts’ın dışına açılan bir gizli geçit var..

 

Hermione bakışlarınızın farkına vararak daha da kızarıyor, fakat elini çekmiyor. Belki de ona birazcık fazla yakınlaştınız..

 

Tam o sırada Hermione endişesini dile getiriyor, “Harry belki de geri dönmeliyiz..” diye fısıldıyor..

 

Belki de Draco Malfoy’u Snape’le tek başına bırakmak gerçekten de iyi bir fikir değildi.

 

  * [Geri dönüp dolabı inceleyeceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212210)




	12. 12

Görünmezlik Pelerini’ni ikinizin üzerine atıp, Hermione’yle birlikte koşarak üçüncü kata geri dönüyorsunuz. Fakat ortalıkta kimse kalmamış ve Snape de dolabı büyüyle mühürlemiş. Çaresizce bir ipucu bakıyorsunuz, fakat tam o sırada Hermione bir Takip Büyüsü fısıldıyor.

 

Asanın oku zindanları gösteriyor. Draco ve Snape aşağı inmiş olmalı.

 

Hermione inmek için ısrar ediyor, fakat siz duraksıyorsunuz. Yanılmış olabilir misiniz?

 

  * [Hermione’yi bırakıp Gryffindor’a döneceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212378)
  * [Zindanlara ineceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212219)



 


	13. 13

Genç kızın fazla ısrar etmesine gerek kalmadı, siz doğuştan meraklısınız, zindanlara doğru inmeye başlıyorsunuz. Daha önce hiç buralarda bulunmadınız ama, Hermione’nin Takip Büyüsü sizin için yeterli oluyor.

 

Aşağılara indikçe ay ışığı da yok oluyor, ve hava soğuyor.. Giderek kör karanlıkta, birbirinize tutuna tutuna ilerliyorsunuz, Lumos yaparsanız yakalanabilirsiniz. Pelerinin altından elleriniz taş duvarları takip ediyor, eğer Draco’yu yakalayabilirseniz, en azından neler olduğunu öğreneceksiniz.

 

Slytherin yatakhanesi buralarda bir yerde.. diyemeden eliniz kaygan bir şeyin üzerinden geçiyor, irkilerek hızla dönüyorsunuz, ve bir çift yakut rengi yılan gözüyle karşılaşıp, tıslıyorsunuz.

 

Hermione çığlık atmamak için hızla soluğunu çekerek size tutunuyor ve birden ikiniz birden dönen bir duvarın içine düşüyorsunuz.

 

On saniye sonra Hermione dehşetle “Harry!” diye fısıldıyor, anlaşılan farkına varmadan Çataldili konuştunuz ve gizli bir Slytherin kapısı açtınız.

 

Artık pelerine ihtiyacınız yok. Tekrar katlayıp cebinize yerleştiriyorsunuz. Hava buz gibi ve nefesiniz buharlaşıyor. Derin bir iç çekerek elinizi uzatıyorsunuz. “Gel Hermione, nereye düştüğümüzü anlayalım..”

 

Hermione sorgusuzca elinizi tutuyor, [ilerliyorsunuz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212240).

 


	14. 14

Galiba Kara Göl’ün altında bir yerlerdesiniz, çünkü tam tepenizden hafif bir su sesi geliyor. Gölle pek iyi anılarınız olmadığı için ürperiyorsunuz. Neyse ki ilerlediğiniz koridorun sonunda bir ışık görüyorsunuz. Acaba nereye geldiniz?

 

Çok derinlerden iki erkek sesi geliyor, biri Snape’e ait. “Kendini ele vermemelisin.. Karanlık Lord’a karşı tehlikedesin..” diye tıslıyor..

 

Sonunda gizli geçidin sonuna ulaştınız. Burası Severus Snape’in kişisel dairesi olmalı. İçerde güçlü bir şömine ateşi yanıyor ve siz burada titriyorsunuz. Ateş ayrıca iki kişiyi aydınlatıyor.. Bunlardan biri solgun, uzun boylu ve siyah cüppeli Snape, öteki de sarışın, öfkeli görünüşlü bir genç adam..

 

Draco Malfoy.

 

Hermione fısıldıyor; “Harry ne yapacaksın?”

 

  * [Draco’nun gitmesini bekleyip, Görünmezlik Pelerinizle Snape’in odasına gireceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212261)
  * [Pelerin’i Hermione’ye verip, Draco’yu takip edeceksiniz.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212297)




	15. 15

“Sen Draco’yla git, ben Snape’i izleyeceğim..” diye fısıltıyla arkadaşınıza anlatıyorsunuz, Hermione geldiğiniz yolu geri dönüp, Draco’yla buluşabilir.

 

Genç kız, hafifçe kızarsa da, başını sallıyor, kolunuzu hafifçe sıkıp, gerisin geri dönüyor.

 

Siz ise, yavaşça pelerini üzerinize geçirip, Snape’in odasına giriyorsunuz.. Sandığınızın aksine, burası ofisinden çok daha aydınlık bir yer, bir kere kavanozlarda ölü hayvanlar yok. Koltuklar, kanapeler ve masa oldukça rahat görünüyor. Şaşkınlığınızı saklamıyorsunuz, ama Snape’i takip etmeniz gerektiğini de unutmuyorsunuz..

 

Bir Ölüm Yiyen maskesi çıkartılıp siyah bir cübbenin üzerine konmuş. Üstelik masada da açık, yarısı tükenmiş bir şişe konyak var.

 

Endişelendiniz, ama merakınız da bilendi. Usulca Snape’i yatak odasına takip ediyorsunuz, siyah saçlı adam, oldukça gergin görünüyor. Siz birden onun, üzerinde kat kat cüppeler yerine ince, bol, koyu renk bir tişörtle ne kadar genç ve vücudunun da ne kadar biçimli gözüktüğünü fark ederken, Severus aniden elinde asasıyla size dönüyor.

 

“Burada olduğunu biliyorum, Potter.” Pelerininiz çekiliyor, yakalandınız, fakat nedense sakinsiniz. Snape her ne kadar öfkeli gözükse de, gözleri kızarmış ve ayakta sallanıyor. Size nefret dolu bir bakış atıyor. “Buraya gelip bana dedektifçilik mi yapacağını sandın? İşe yaramaz, zavallı, _kahrolası_ bir-..”

 

Snape’in sözlerini bitirmesine izin vermiyorsunuz, size doğrultulan asayı kenara iterek, ellerinizle onun yüzüne uzanıyorsunuz, bir an sonra, dudaklarınız onun kurumuş ağzını buluyor, büyük bir arzuyla öpüşmeye başlıyorsunuz.. Bir an sonra o bol tişörtü de çıkarıp yere atarken tek dileğiniz bu gizli geçidin yerini unutmamak..

 

-SON-

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)

 


	16. 16

Pelerini Hermione’ye verirken fısıldıyorsunuz, “Geri geldiğimiz yolu dön, ben Draco’yu izleyeceğim.”

 

Az ilerinizdeki masadaki bir şişe açık konyağı ve üzerinde siyah, bol bir tişörtle geçen Snape’i fark eden Hermione, anlaşılmaz bir ses çıkararak, hımmlıyor. Genç kızı orada bırakarak, gizli geçitteki delikleri takip ediyorsunuz, bunlardan biri Draco’nun özel banyosuna doğru gidiyor. Hey, siz Erkekler Başkanısınız, ve sizin bile özel banyonuz yok.

 

Draco Malfoy, oldukça dalgın gözüküyor, siz tam büyük, dört bir yanından yılan başları uzanan, köpüklü bir havuzu olan banyonun pek de konuşmaya uygun bir ortam olmadığını düşünürken, sarışın genç adam, üzerindeki tişörtü çekiyor, bir anda zindanların soğuğuyla titriyorsunuz. Gözlerinizin önünde müthiş bir vücut var. Yutkunarak, elinizde olmadan içeri bir adım atıyorsunuz, ve Draco’nun sizi görmesine izin veriyorsunuz. O gri-mavi gözler çelik gibi bir ışıkla parlıyor.

 

“Geleceğini biliyordum, Potter..” diyerek hiç duraksamadan sizin üzerinizdekileri de atıyor, “Granger’ın bize katılacağını sanmıyorum..” diye fısıldayarak kulak memenizi ısırıyor, boğuk bir sırıtış dudaklarınızdan koparken boynunuzdaki sıcak nefes giderek daha da aşağılara iniyor ve siz zindanların soğuk olduğunu aklınıza bile getirmiyorsunuz..

 

-SON-

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)

 


	17. 17

Bir hayat boyu size yetecek kadar belayla karşılaştınız zaten! Dolap isterse salsa yapsın, umrunuzda değil. Adımlarınızı sıklaştırıp, yüksek sesle ıslık çalarak, üçüncü kat koridorunu aşıyorsunuz, kuzey kulesine doğru yolunuza devam ediyorsunuz.

 

Tam o sırada, arkanızda bıraktığınız koridordan Snape’in öfkeli sesi duyuluyor, ve bir an sonra, koşa koşa yanınızda biten, kumral, gür saçlı, üstü başı dağılmış genç kızı görüyorsunuz.

 

“Hermione!” diyerek şaşkınlıkla arkadaşınıza bakıyorsunuz, kumral Gryffindor, sizi görünce rahatlayarak bir nefes çekiyor, eteğini ve yarısı iliklenmiş gömleğini düzeltiyor.

 

Genç kız, “Oh, Harry.. Snape peşimde, hadi gel, uzaklaşmalıyız..” diyerek sizi kolunuzdan çekiştiriyor, birlikte daha sakin bir koridora dalıyorsunuz.

 

“Ne oldu sana böyle?” diyerek onu süzüyorsunuz, hemen cüppenizi çıkarıp kazaksız üşüyen arkadaşınızın sırtına geçirken, elinizde olmadan bakışlarınız arkadaşınızın aralık gömleğinden kendini ele veren çıplak tenine, oldukça biçimli vücuduna kayıyor.. hayır, ne yapıyorsunuz siz böyle? Hermione sizin en yakın arkadaşınız!!

 

Yoksa öyle değil mi?.. Bakışlarınız usulca, omuzlarını ovuşturduğunuz, beyaz gömleğin üzerinden dalganan, o kahverengi buklelere, pembeleşmiş yüze dönüyor..

 

O da, sizin bakışlarınızın farkına vararak, en az sizin kadar kızarıyor, fakat açıklıyor.. “Şey.. biriyle beraberdim de.. _bir arkadaş.._ ”

 

“Ron’un yatakhanede uyuyor olduğundan oldukça eminim, Hermione..” diyerek gözlerinizi genç kızın kahverengi, parlak gözlerine dikiyorsunuz..

 

Hermione daha da kızarıyor, farkına varmadan elleri sizin kazağınıza tutunarak, mırıldanıyor.. “Ciddi bir şey değil, gerçekten..”

 

Oh bu iş gittikçe garip bir hal alıyor..

 

Ne yapacaksınız?

 

  * [Kalıp Hermione’nin sırrını çözeceksiniz..](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212333)
  * [En kısa zamanda Gryffindor Kulesi’ne geri döneceksiniz..](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212360)



 


	18. 18

 

“Gerçekten mi?..” diye mırıldanıyorsunuz, “ciddi değil demek?..”

 

Hermione titrek bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini indiriyor. “Harry, sana söylerdim, ama vereceğin tepkiden neredeyse eminim..”

 

“Önemli değil..” diye hafifçe gülümsüyorsunuz, “Ron’a bildiğimi söyleme yeter..”

 

“Söylemem..” diyor Hermione, ama kollarınızın arasındaki yerinden oldukça memnun, hatta rahatlamış gözüküyor.. Yüzünüz neredeyse onun saçlarına değer, sıcak kokusunu burnunuza çekerken, bunca yıldır nasıl olup da genç kızı fark etmediğinizi düşünüyorsunuz.. Ron’la dalga geçmesini bilmiştiniz, fakat hiç aklınıza Hermione’yi arkadaşınız dışında görmek gelmemişti..

 

Aynı şeylerin neredeyse zeki Gryffindor’un aklından geçtiğini görebiliyorsunuz, ikiniz de birbirinize, soluksuz, tereddüt dolu bakışlar atıyorsunuz..

 

“Hermione..” diye soru dolu bir tonla mırıldanıyorsunuz..

 

Genç kız gözlerinize bakıyor, sonra başını sallayarak kararını veriyor. “Beni öpebilirsin, Harry, denemeden bilemeyiz değil mi?”

 

Hafifçe gülüyorsunuz, gerginliğinize rağmen, karşınızdaki Hermione, onunla bir şeyi mahvetmeyeceğinizi biliyorsunuz. O da gülümsüyor, sonra hafifçe size uzanarak gözlerini kapatıyor.

 

İnanılmaz bir şey. Ne Cho’yla ne başkasıyla böyle bir deneyim yaşamadınız, Hermione’yle öpücüğünüz neredeyse doğalmış gibi geliyor, kollarınızı arkadaşınızın beline sararak iyice kendinize çekiyorsunuz, tanıdık, sıcak kokusu burnunuza doluyor, Hermione hafif bir mırıldanma sesi çıkararak, boynunuza sarılıyor, dudaklarını aralayarak, yumuşak bir öpücüğü tatmanıza izin veriyor, derin bir solukla ayrılıyorsunuz, ikiniz de az önceki halinizden daha da kızarmış durumdasınız.

 

Siniriniz bozulmuş bir şekilde gülüyorsunuz. Hermione ise ağlayacak gibi gözüküyor, gözleri dolmuş, elleri yüzünüzde, size bakarak fısıldıyor. “Ne yapacağız?..”

 

Şu anda tek istediğiniz onu bir daha öpmek, bu yüzden aynen bunu yapıyorsunuz..

 

Bir süre sonra Hermione da aklındaki soruları unutmuşa benziyor, ikiniz ateşli bir şekilde öpüşürken, bedenleriniz duvara yaslanıyor, dudaklarınız o sıcak ağızdan boynuna kayarken, arkanızdan korkunç bir tıslama duyuyorsunuz..

 

“Potter!!”

 

Oh _lanet olsun.._

 

Hermione hafif bir çığlık atıyor, siz yerinizden sıçrayarak geri döndüğünüzde, arkanızda korkulu bir kabus gibi duran Severus Snape ve kolundan yakaladığı Draco Malfoy’u görüyorsunuz..

 

Bir an nefes nefese Snape’e ve sonra tekrar Malfoy’a bakıyorsunuz.. Sarışın Slytherin, dehşet ve öfkeyle yüzü kızarmış, üstelik hava o kadar sıcak olmamasına rağmen gömleğinin düğmeleri de biraz fazla açık..

 

Gözleriniz irileşiyor, hala kollarınızın arasında korumakta olduğunuz Hermione’ye dönüyorsunuz..

 

Galiba arkadaşınızın gizli ilişkisini buldunuz.. ve tabi en azından bir aylığına cezalandırıldınız.

 

-SON-

 

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)


	19. 19

Bir anda hissettiklerinizi hormonlarınıza bağlıyorsunuz.. Hermione sizin en yakın arkadaşınız, üstelik kız kardeşiniz gibi, onu incitmek en çok sizi üzer..

 

Hafifçe geri çekilerek sırıtıyorsunuz. “Hımmm, endişelenmeli miyiz?”

 

Hermione aranızdaki garip havanın kalktığını hissederek, gülüyor. “Sana söylerdim Harry ama vereceğin tepkiden nerdeyse eminim, işin ucunu bırak tamam mı?”

 

“Peki, peki..” diyerek gülüyorsunuz, “Hadi, Snape bir daha bizi yakalamadan geri Gryffindor’a dönelim..”

 

[Yürüyorsunuz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212378)..


	20. 20

Şişman Kadın’a parolayı söyleyip, gürül gürül yanan şömine ateşiyle sıcak bir havayla aydınlanmış, kırmızılar içindeki Gryffindor ortak odasına giriyorsunuz.. Hermione de bir süre sonra arkanızdan içeri girerken, yorgun yüzünüz gülümsemeyle aydınlanıyor..

 

“Hey, Harry..” diye gülümseyen, kızıl bir kafa odanın öteki ucundan elinde Kaymakbirası’yla yanınıza geliyor. “Zorlu bir gece miydi?”

 

Gülerek Ginny’i belinden çekerek sarılıyorsunuz, sımsıcak bir duygu göğsünüzü kaplıyor. “Tahmin bile edemezsin..” diyorsunuz, Kaymakbirası’ndan çektiğiniz ılık bir yudumla, genç kızın dudaklarındaki çilek tadını paylaşıyorsunuz..

 

Ron, Hermione ve diğer arkadaşlarınız da sizi ateşin başında beklerken, gülerek yanlarına katılıyorsunuz, yere bağdaş kurup oturururken, bir büyücü oyunu dönmeye başlıyor, kahkahalar yükseliyor ve siz de, uzun süredir ilk defa kendinizi hiç bu kadar mutlu ve huzurlu hissetmediğinizi fark ediyorsunuz..

 

 

-SON-

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)


	21. 21

Neredeyse tam bir dönüş yaparak merdivenlerden kaçmaya yeltendiniz, fakat Snape her zamanki gibi sizi yakaladı.

 

“Potter!” diye kükrüyor İksir Hocası, siz de mecburen geri dönüyorsunuz.

 

İyi ki de geri dönmüşsünüz, çünkü gördüğünüz manzara, size sıradan, zıplayan bir dolabı unutturacak nitelikte.

 

İrileşen gözlerle, hafifçe topallayan Snape’in solgun yüzünü ve pelerinin cebinden sarkan Ölüm Yiyen maskesini izliyorsunuz..

 

Snape henüz Voldemort’un yanından dönmüş olmalı.

 

“Bu kadar geç saatte hala koridorlarda işin ne Potter? Doğru kulene geri dön.” diye yorgun bir çıkışma yapmaya çalışıyor Severus Snape, fakat soluğu kesilmiş, üstelik duvara dayanan asalı eli de titriyor.

 

Kaşlarınız endişeyle çatılıyor, sesinizi alçaltıp, sizden puan düşürmeyi bile unutan yaralı adamın yanına yaklaşıyorsunuz. “İyi misiniz Profesör?.. Dumbledore’a haber vermemi ister misiniz?”

 

“Gerek yok, Potter..” diye alçak sesle tıslıyor Snape, “.. sadece kulene geri dön.”

Snape’ten her ne kadar nefret de etseniz, onu burada böyle bırakamayacağınızı biliyorsunuz. O yüzden, bir anlık tereddütten sonra, atılıp siyah cüppeli adamın kolunun altına giriyorsunuz, ağırlığını dengeleyerek yürümesine yardımcı oluyorsunuz.

 

“Ne zaman söz dinlemeyi öğreneceksin Potter?” diye hırlıyor Snape.

 

“Bu gidişle sizden asla, efendim. Madam Pomfrey’e mi yoksa zindanlara mı?”

 

“Merlin korusun. Zindanlara.” diye soluyor iksir hocanız, ona bu kadar yakınken, yüzündeki acıyla buruşmuş ifadeyi daha yakından görebiliyorsunuz ve içiniz korkunç bir sıkışma hissiyle kaplanıyor..

 

Yavaş adımlarla ve sessizce merdivenleri inip, soğuk zindanlara yaklaşıyorsunuz, siz de, Profesörünüz de, her an ortaya Slytherin’lerden biri çıkabilir tedirginliğiyle diken üzerindesiniz.

 

İksir sınıflarını geçtikten sonra, “Hangi yoldan?” diye usulca fısıldıyorsunuz, omzunuzdaki kolu daha da sıkı kavrayarak.

 

“Daha fazla gelmene gerek yok Potter, ben idare edebili-..”

 

“Hangi yoldan, Profesör?..” diye ısrar ederek sözünü kesiyorsunuz.

 

Snape derin bir iç çekiyor ve gitmeniz gereken koridoru gösteriyor. İkinci sınıftaki Çok Özlü İksir macerası dışında hiç bu kadar zindanların derinlerine gitmemiştiniz. Boşta olan elinizi kaldırıyor, ve alçak sesle bir “ _Lumos_..” fısıldıyorsunuz, asanızdan çıkan solgun ışık demeti, aralarından su kanalları geçen taş duvarları aydınlatıyor..

 

Dört bir yanınızda yılan işlemeleri var ve farkına varmasanız da gerginliğiniz artıyor, her an neredeyse Salazar Slytherin’i görmeyi bekler gibisiniz..

 

Sizden bir baş yüksek olan Slytherin Bina Başkanı ise, durumunuz karşısında, eğlenmekle endişelenmek arasında kalmış gibi, hafifçe dudakları kımıldıyor, “Bu kadar etkileneceğini tahmin etmezdim, Potter..”

 

“Affedersiniz, efendim..” diye mırıldanıyorsunuz, fakat ensenizdeki karıncalanma hissi azalmak yerine giderek artıyor, kötü bir his giderek sizi ele geçirirken, saçmaladığınızı tekrarlayarak, asanızı sımsıkı kavrıyorsunuz.

 

“Az bir yol kaldı, Potter, gelmekte ısrarlıysan..”

 

“ _Israrlıyım.._ ”

 

“Sağ taraftan.”

 

Köşeyi dönüyorsunuz ve sonunda iki tarafı meşalelerle aydınlatılmış, karanlık bir koridorun başında, Slytherin Başkanı’nın odasının önünde kendinizi buluyorsunuz, Snape ilerlemenizi işaret ediyor..

 

Siz ise, nefesinizin kesildiğini hissederek, kımıldayamıyorsunuz..

 

Tam karşınızda, Sırlar Odası’nın girişini koruyan, taş duvara oyulu yılanlardan biri var ve zümrüt gözleri size dikili parlarken, hiç de arkadaş canlısı gözükmüyor..

 

Taş yılan ağzını açıp tıslarken, sadece sizin anlayabildiğiniz bir dilde konuşuyor..

 

“ _Sssssssssseeen... haainnn..._ ”

 

[Gulp!..](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212423)


	22. 22

Hala omzunuza yaslanan Severus Snape, belli ki odasının girişini koruyan yılanın size karşı bu ani düşmanlığına anlam veremiyor, kaşlarını çatıyor. “Potter, neler oluyor?..”

 

Ona cevap vermek yerine, ikinizin de canını kurtarmayı tercih ediyorsunuz, çünkü taş yılanın, parlak zümrütten gözleri bir an ışıldıyor, sonra öfkeyle titreyerek, ait olduğu duvardan sökülmeye başlıyor.

 

Yılan aç gözlerle size bakarak, saldırıya hazırlanırken Snape yanınızdan öfkeli bir tonla gürlüyor, “Ben bu okulun Slytherin Bina Başkanı’yım! Nasıl olup da benim eşlik ettiğim bir öğrenciye saldırırsın! Yarın ilk iş yerinden söküleceksin!”

 

“Şey, sizi dinleyeceğini sanmıyorum Profesör..” diye mırıldanarak geriliyorsunuz, hızla yaralı adamı, yana, taş duvara yaslıyorsunuz, “Beni Sırlar Odası’ndan tanıyor..”

 

“Ne?!”

 

Asanızı tıslayarak üzerinize hamle eden öfkeli yaratığa doğrultuyorsunuz. “ _Petrificulus Totalus!_ ”

 

Büyü işe yaramasa da, yılanı kısa süreliğine duraksatıyor, o sırada, Snape’i kolundan yakalıyorsunuz. “İçeri girin, Profesör!..”

 

“Taş bir heykelden kaçacak değilim, Potter!..” diye tıslıyor İksir Profesörü, “Eksiltme Büyüsü yap!”

 

“İşe yarayacağını sanmıyorum..” diyerek, yavaş yavaş çözülen ve giderek daha da tehlikeli bakışlarla kıvrılan yılana bakıyorsunuz, koruduğunuz adamı bilinçsizce arkanıza almışken, yılanın karanlıkta parlayan, ölümcül yeşil gözleriyle adeta hiptonize olduğunuzu hissediyorsunuz, o gözlere bakıyor, bakıyor, bakıyorsunuz ve ağzınızdan çıkan bir sonraki sözlerin alçak bir tıslamayla, Çataldili’nde olması sizi bu defa şaşırtmıyor, aniden irkilen Snape’e aldırmadan emrediyorsunuz..

 

_“Geçmemize izinnn verrrrrr…”_

 

_“Efendimmmize ve koruduklarrrrına ihannnet ettinnnn… Yılannnlar Kralı’nnı öldürrdünnnnn…”_

 

Bir an gözlerinizi kapayıp, açtınız, yara iziniz sızlamaya başladı. _“Efennndinizinn yılannnnı başka birininnn emmmrindeydi.. zarrrrar verrrriyorrrdu.. öldürrrrmek zorrrrundaydımm..”_

_“Sssssalazarrrr Sssslytherinnn dışınnnda başka efennnndi tanımayızz.. Hogwartssss’ın ulu kurucusssssu, muhteşşşşem büyyyücü..”_

 

Karşınızdaki aptal bir yılanın sözlerinin sizi bu kadar kızdırabileceğini düşünemezdiniz. Öfkeyle, _“Basssilisssk, Voldemort’un emrrrrindeyyydi.. onunnn vasssssisi, ama Karrranlık Lorrrrd’u desssstekleyecek halinnnniz olduğğğunu ssssanmıyorum, sssssizin bile.. Şimmmdi bırakk geçelimmm!..”_ diye tısladınız.

 

Aldığınız cevap, muhteşem oldu. Taş yılanı duraksattınız, sonra zümrüt gözlerinin ferinin söndüğünü gördünüz, heykel, başını eğerek, sivri dişli ağzını kapayarak, tekrar taş duvarına geri döndü, kapı açıldı.

 

Omuzunuzu sıkan elin Snape’e ait olduğunu ise ne kadar zaman sonra hatırladınız.

 

“İçeri. Potter.” diye sizi yılanınkine eş bir tıslamayla içeri soktu siyah saçlı adam, daha da solgun bir yüzle.

 

Derin bir nefes alarak heykeli geçerken, Snape’in özel odasına adım attınız, fakat belki de ilk defa, iksir hocanızın yanında kendinizi bu kadar rahat ve güvende hissediyorsunuz.. Yapmanız gereken açıklamalar var, ama en azından bu defa size inanacak bir dinleyiciniz olacak..

 

Severus Snape, oturmanızı emredip, içeri, Crucio’nun etkilerini giderici bir iksir almaya giderken ateşin başındaki rahat koltuğa oturup, beklemeye başlıyorsunuz..

 

-SON-

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)

 


	23. 23

İçgüdüleriniz bir kez daha size yol gösteriyor, ve asanızı çektiğiniz gibi Snape’in göğsüne dayıyorsunuz.

 

“Profesör Dumbledore!” diye hayretle size bakan müdürünüzün dikkatini çekiyorsunuz, “Bu bir tuzak olabilir, efendim, Snape’in az önce Ölüm Yiyen maskesini sakladığını gördüm!..”

 

“Harry, sana daha önce de söyledim böyle bir terbiyesizliğe müsaade etmem!..” diye öfkeli bir şekilde size çıkıştı o mavi gözler, ama sonra yaşlı, büyük büyücünün alnı hafifçe kırıştı. “Gene de bana gelip rapor verdiğini hatırlamıyorum Severus.. Çağırıldın mı?..”

 

“Tam gelmek üzereydim, _Albus_..” diye tısladı Snape, “ama bazı kibirli, kendini beğenmiş budala aptallar tarafından yolumdan edildim.. asanı çek, Potter, yoksa sonuçlarına katlanırsın..”

 

“İlginç..” diye mırıldanarak solgun yüzlü adamın siyah, derin gözlerine bakıyor Albus Dumbledore, ve siz de o size çekmenizi söylemediği için asanızı kıpırdatmıyorsunuz. “Rica edersem en sevdiğim şekerlemenin ne olduğunu söyleyebilecek misin, acaba Severus?..”

 

“Ne?!” diye kükredi Snape, “Dumbledore!.. gerçekten.. yapamazsın.. Potter’a inanıyor olamazsın..”

 

Yaşlı yüz, usulca mırıldanırken, dikkatle onu izliyordu. “Dikkatli olmanın bir zararı olmaz, Severus.. Seni dinliyorum..”

 

Kanca burunlu, solgun yüzlü adamın ifadesi soğuk öfkeyle çarpıldı. “Böyle bir hakarete göz yumamam, Albus.”

 

“Asanı indir, Harry..” diye yumuşak bir sesle sizi yönlendiriyor Dumbledore, bu defa onu dinliyorsunuz, her ne kadar öfkeyle dolu olsanız da.

 

“Gecenin bize oyunlar oynadığını görüyorum.. herkesin başına gelebilir..” diyerek gülümsüyor Müdür, açık mavi gözlerini size dikerek, “Zihin oyunları, Harry..” diye ekliyor.

 

Ve siz birden anlıyorsunuz. Dumbledore açık bir şekilde saldıramasa da, siz yapabilirsiniz. Asanızı kaldırıp, “Legilimens!” diye haykırıyorsunuz, bir anda kendinizi, asla Severus Snape’e ait olmayacak bir zihnin içinde buluyorsunuz, üstelik tanıdık bir tanesi.  

 

“Lucius Malfoy!” diye soluğunuzu tutuyorsunuz. “Çok Özlü İksir’in etkisinde, bu o, Profesör!”

 

Siyah gözlerin ardından gümüş griler parlarken, yere yığılan Malfoy hırlayarak saldırıyor, Dumbledore tek hamlede kılık değiştirmiş Ölüm Yiyen’i silahsızlandırıp, vücut-bağına alırken, size onaylarcasına başını sallıyor. “İyi işti, Harry.. Şimdi gidip İksir hocamızı bulalım ve tehlikeli dolap geçidini kapatalım..”

 

Bir gece daha Hogwarts’ı ölümcül bir tehlikeden kurtarabildiğinize şükrederek, asanızı kaldırıyorsunuz ve Dumbledore’un yanında hızlı adımlarla ilerliyorsunuz..

 

 

 

-SON-

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)


	24. 24

Arkada kalıp, Snape’in Malfoy’u azarlamasını bitirmesini bekliyorsunuz.. Snape öfkeyle size dönecek oluyor, ama Erkekler Başkanı rozetiniz başka bir şey demesini engelliyor, siyah cüppesiyle dönerek uzaklaşıyor..

 

O gözden kaybolunca, sarışın ve öfkeli Slytherin’e yaklaşıyorsunuz.. “Ne haltlar çeviriyorsun bilmiyorum Malfoy ama Hermione’den uzak dur..”

 

Malfoy, gri mavi gözleri tehlikeli bir şekilde ışıldayarak size bakıyor. “Granger’la neler çevirdiğimiz seni ilgilendirmez Potter..”

 

Yumruklarınız sıkılıyor. “Ben onun en yakın arkadaşıyım, elbette ilgilendirir..”

 

“Oh öyle mi? Neden o zaman gidip _arkadaşına_ sormuyorsun.. bakalım sana anlatacak mı?”

 

Öfkeyle içiniz içinizi yese de, evet, Hermione’nin neden Malfoy’dan bahsetmediğini anlayamıyorsunuz.. üstelik niye geride kaldığınızdan da emin değilsiniz.. bu konuşmanın kavgadan başka bir şey çıkarmayacağı açık..

 

Draco bir şey demenizi beklercesine size bakıyor, yanıt alamayınca da gözlerini deviriyor. “Kafana takma, Potter, Bulanık arkadaşın benim için oynaştan başka bir şey değil zaten..” diye hırlayarak gitmeye davranıyor.

 

Ne sizi fişekliyor emin değilsiniz. Tek bildiğiniz, bir sonraki hamlenizin, sarışın Slytherin’i kolundan yakalayıp, dudaklarına yapışmak olduğu.. Sert öpüşünüzün arasından duyulan inleme sesi, sizi daha da çıldırtmaya yetiyor, genç adamı duvara çarparcasına itelerken, yarı aralık gözlerinizden gördüklerinizle, aklınızın küçük bir köşesi, az önce gölgelerin arasında duran, ağzı beş karış açık olan Snape’i ve dehşetle size bakan Hermione’yi not ediyor, sonra herşeyi unutuyorsunuz.

 

-SON-

[Başa dön?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566196/chapters/17212045)

 


End file.
